suits kink, maybe
by lemousse
Summary: Yixing selalu menemukan lelaki manapun akan terlihat mempesona ketika mereka mengenakan jas di tubuh mereka. Teman-temannya sanksi, menuduh jika menjadi desainer hanyalah alibi untuk menutupi fetish-nya terhadap lelaki bertuxedo. Yixing selama ini kekeuh berkilah,tapi si pelanggan baru itu, Kim Joonmyeon, mulai membuatnya ragu akan hal itu./ "Mau membuktikannya?"/ Sulay.


**Disclaimer** | Saya tidak mengklaim apapun selain cerita fiksi ini.  
 **Warning** | Suho & Lay. AU. Yaoi. Nyerempet mature ( _nyerempet aja kok)_.

* * *

...

 **Suits Kink?**

.

 _by lemousse_

...

* * *

...

"Ini pesanan Anda,Tuan."

Pemuda berambut sekelam batu obsidian itu menyerahkan sebuah setelan tuxedo slim fit micro pattern, berwarna abu yang dilapisi oleh plastik pembungkus kepada seorang lelaki berumur madya yang terduduk di sofa. Sofa nyaman berwarna merah beludru itu memang sengaja dikhususkan bagi pelanggan butik yang tengah menunggu pesanan mereka.

Lelaki itu menerima dengan penuh syukur, lantas bertanya, "Boleh saya coba dulu?"

"Tentu saja. Silahkan Tuan," Pemuda itu merespon dengan aksen asing yang kentara. Jelas ia bukan orang Korea asli. Namun hal itu tak menghambatnya berkomunikasi dengan para pelanggan butik, ia layani—menyediakan segala kebutuhan mereka dengan seprofesional dan seramah mungkin. Termasuk mengantar sang pelanggan ke sudut ruangan, mempersilahkan dengan ramah untuk masuk ke dalam bilik ruang ganti.

Sementara tiirai bilik ditutup dari dalam, pemuda beraksen asing itu memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menarikan bola matanya ke setiap sudut butik tempat ia bekerja selama lima bulanan ini. Butik ini memang bukan miliknya. Ia hanyalah imigran dari negeri tirai bambu yang memiliki ambisi menjadi seorang desainer handal. Jauh jauh dari China untuk melanjutkan studi perguruan tinggi di negeri orang, dan pilihannya jatuh di tanah Korea.

Setelah menempuh pendidikan selama 3 tahun lamanya di salah satu universitas ternama dengan modal beasiswa dan kerja part time di salah satu kedai kopi, jatuh bangun menjalani kehidupan perkuliahan—ia akhirnya dinyatakan lulus. Sebulan menganggur, dan lima bulan yang lalu ia diterima bekerja di salah satu butik terbaik—menurutnya—di Seoul, di jajaran distrik gangnam, brand bernama QIEST—butik dengan _spesialist designer for men suits._

Pemililiknya adalah Tuan Lee Kyungho, seorang lelaki paruh baya yang ramah dan hangat kepada para pegawainya. Memang sih, brand miliknya tidak seterkenal Armani, Hugo Boss, Gucci dan sebangsanya. Tapi hasil design jas dan tuxedo rumah produksi QIEST punya tempat tersendiri di hati para pelanggan setianya.

Harga masih terjangkau, tetapi kualitasnya tak kalah dari brand brand kenamaan lainnya. Design yang original, khas, dan tentu saja dengan bahan berkualitas. Dirancang oleh lima orang para pegawai terampilnya yang ditraining tak main-main di bawah supervisi sang pemilik secara langsung. Sang pemilik yang tak pernah alpha dengan mottonya untuk selalu mengutamakan kepuasaan pelanggan.

Dapat diterima bekerja disini tentunya merupakan kebanggaan tersendiri bagi pemuda bernama Zhang Yixing.

Diantara jenis pakaian yang terlalu banyak variasinya di dunia ini, entah kenapa Yixing lebih memilih untuk menspesialisasikan kemampuan desainnya di jas dan tuxedo. Mungkin karena desainer spesialis _gown_ dan pakaian perempuan sudah terlalu menjamur—atau mungkin karena suits _sepertinya_ terlihat berkali lipat lebih simple daripada gaun-gaun wanita.

Terkadang orang terlalu memuderstimate desain suits lelaki, berkata bahwa model suits lelaki ya hanya akan _begitu begitu saja_ dan warnanya selalu didominasi hitam. Padahal kenyataannya tidak demikian, setiap rancangan desaigner itu unik dan punya makna seninya sendiri-sendiri.

Bahkan tuxedo dan jas itu adalah dua hal yang berbeda—walau banyak orang yang beranggapan bahwa mereka sama. _Suits_ juga tidak harus modelnya begitu begitu saja, kita bisa mengkreasikannya ke model yang berbeda dan warna yang beraneka ragam hingga mereka punya nilai estetika unik masing-masing.

Nanti kalau Yixing sudah berhasil mengumpulkan pundi pundi uang dari pekerjaannya, ia akan resign dan akan membangun butiknya sendiri. _Spesialist designer for men's suits_ , seperti Tuan Lee ini, tetapi dengan ciri khas ala Yixing sendiri tentu saja. Dan suatu saat nanti ia berharap—ia _bermimpi_ ia bisa membawa hasil rancangannya sampai ke NYFW— _New York Fashion Week._

Angan-angan Yixing terhenti saat ia mendengar suara tirai yang disibak. Pelangannya sudah selesai mencoba, dan ia keluar dari bilik dengan senyum lebar menghiasi bibir.

"Saya menyukai setelannya," ujarnya mantap, mengangguk-anggukan kepala, "Sangat pas dan cocok sekali untuk saya. Benar benar tidak mengecewekan. Terima kasih banyak ya,"

Yixing balas tersenyum dan membungkukan badan beberapa kali, tak lupa turut mengucapkan terima kasih. Ada kebangaan tersendiri menyisipi sanubari mendengar pelanggannya memuji hasil karyanya. Ia lantas mengantar sang pelanggan untuk menyelesaikan pembayaran di meja kasir seperti yang diminta.

Satu pelanggan beres, Yixing memanfaatkan waktu luangnya untuk membersihkan sudut sudut butik Tuan Lee. Yixing memilih untuk memulai pekerjaannya dari satu ruang berkarpet abu abu di bagian belakang. Seujurnya butik Tuan Lee tidak terlalu besar, tapi juga tak bisa dibilang kecil juga. _Sederhan_ a, tetapi memberi kesan hangat meskipun didominasi oleh warna warna monokrom. Klasik, begitu menurutnya.

Berbeda dengan ruang depan yang di isi oleh bilik ruang ganti, cermin, sofa, etalase serta mannequin—ruangan ini lebih luas lagi. Dengan lebih banyak _mannequin full body_ maupun _torso mannequin_ yang digantungi jas dan tuxedo.

Ada rak besar di bagian selatan, penuh dengan kain beraneka jenis, mulai dari yang paling murah hingga yang paling mahal. Rapi, dari yang berwarna gelap hingga terang, dari yang berpattern polos, kecil sampai pattern yang besar-besar. Di sisi satunya berdiri lemari kaca, tembus pandang menampakan setelan tuxedo dan jas yang digantung rapi sesuai gradasi warna.

Di sebelah lemari juga berdiri sebuah besar, serta meja yang digunakan untuk menggambar desain suits yang diinginkan pelanggan, lengkap dengan peralatannya. Lalu tentu saja—pusat kehidupan rumah mode ini, tiga mesin jahit yang terletak di sisi lain ruangan tepat di bawah kaca besar yang berdesain elegan.

Yixing paling menyukai tempat ini. Meskipun terkadang ia harus rela berbagi ruangan dengan dua rekan kerjanya yang lain, Yixing tak keberatan. Ia masih bisa menemukan keindahan dan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri kala ia mendesain dan menyambung kain kain disini.

Yixing berjalan ke arah bare mannequin—tubuh polos patung itu sama sekali tak terselimuti sehelai kain pun. Ia beralih mengambil salah satu lipatan jas hasil karyanya—mulanya ia pakaikan kemeja berwarna hitam sebagai dasaran, barulah ia menyampirkan jas ke tubuh mannequin itu. Kali ini adalah sebuah jas berwarna burgundy berbahan _silk woll_ dengan _notched-lapel_ —kerah—yang juga berwarna hitam.

Ketika Yixing merapikan bagian ujung kerah, sedetik kemudian ia pun terdiam. Matanya tak sekalipun lepas memandangi mannequin itu, entah kenapa menurutnya, mannequin itu, walau hanya sekedar patung tak bernyawa— tiba tiba punya kharisma sendiri karena mengenakan jas. Bukan.

Bukan karena itu jas buatannya, _bukan_.

.

Entah bagaimana Yixing selalu menemukan lelaki manapun akan memancarkan pesona mereka ketika mereka mengenakan jas atau tuxedo di tubuh mereka.

.

Teman temannya terkadang suka bercanda, mengatai Yixing bahwa ketertarikannya mendalami desain suits lelaki hanyalah alibi untuk menutupi kink atau fetishnya terhadap lelaki bertuxedo.

 _Suits kink_ , katanya.

Seseorang yang bergairah dan merasakan sexual turn on karena melihat lelaki bertuxedo.

Yixing selalu berkilah, karena memang dia tidak punya suits kink kok. Sungguh.

Menurutnya memang ketampanan lelaki itu meningkat sekian derajat ketika ia mengenakan setelan jas. _Memakai jas memang memberikan pancaran kharisma sendiri kepada lelaki yang mengenakannya, bukan begitu?_ Yixing yakin tidak hanya ia kok yang berpikir begitu.

"Yixing?"

Yixing agak tersentak, ia buru buru berbalik dan mendapati Tuan Lee berdiri di ambang pintu. Pemuda itu bergegas menghampiri sang bos, dengan kedua tangan bersidekap, ia bertanya sopan, "Ya Tuan Lee? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Tuan Lee mulanya terkekeh. "Kau ini sudah bekerja disini selama beberapa bulan tapi masih saja sungkan denganku," ia menepuk nepuk bahu Yixing dan melayangkan senyum hangat—memang seramah itu Tuan Lee kepada para pegawainya, "Oh ya omong omong kau sedang sibuk tidak?"

Yixing sedikit menekuk alisnya, menggeleng kemudian, "Tidak, Tuan Lee, saya sedang _free_ ,"

"Ah kebetulan," Tuan Lee bergumam, "Karena yang lain sedang sibuk, tolong layani pelangganku di depan ya. Dia adalah salah satu kenalanku dan pelanggan setia disini. Aku tak bisa menemaninya karena aku harus mengurus ketersedian bahan baku kepada supplier, ada masalah yang harus aku tangani secara langsung," ia tampak khawatir, sehingga Yixing tanpa pikir panjang mengiyakan.

"Tolong layani dia sebaik mungkin ya, "

"Baik Tuan Lee,"

Begitu Tuan Lee berpamitan, Yixing buru buru menuju ke depan, sembari ia membenahi rambut dan kemejanya agar terlihat lebih _presentable_ di depan pelanggan.

Ia pikir ia akan bertemu dengan lelaki paruh baya seumuran Tuan Lee karena tadi beliau menyebutnya sebagai kenalan, tapi yang justru berdiri di depannya adalah... _Ya Tuhan, apa dia manusia?_

Pria di depannya ini, ia yakin usianya setengah dari usia Tuan Lee.

Posturnya termasuk sedang untuk ukuran pria, tetapi Yixing yakin dari lekuk kemejanya pria itu tak kalah muscular—lengannya kekar, tangannya kuat dengan urat urat tegas di punggung tangan.

Dan parasnya— _oh, jangan mulai_. Dia rupawan, jaminan tampan tujuh turunan.

Kulitnya mulus tanpa noda, bibirnya tipis tapi merah delima, alisnya tebal membingkai, hidungnya terpahat sempurna dan jagularnya—nampak jelas, meluluhlantakan akal sehat. Mungkin terkesan hiperbola, tapi Yixing terpesona.

Ia tak tahu berapa lama ia mematung seperti orang tolol di ambang pintu, sampai kemudian lelaki itu mengarahkan pandangan ke arahnya dan bertanya, suaranya lembut membuai pendengaran. "Kau pegawai Tuan Lee?"

"I-iya," Yixing terbata. Membersihkan tenggorokannya dengan deheman, ia menghampiri sang pelanggan. Kedua tangan bersidekap di depan seperti biasa, mencoba mempertahankan keprofesionalannya, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Aku harus jadi best man untuk pernikahan temanku," Ia memulai, kedua mata berlari ke setiap sudut-sudut ruangan, barulah ia mendaratkan pandangan ke Yixing, "Bisakah aku memesan setelan tuxedo disini? Tapi masalahnya acaranya hanya tinggal seminggu lagi,"

"Ah ya.." Yixing mengangguk, "Tentu bisa Tuan, kami bisa menyelesaikannya dalam seminggu," Meskipun berat—ditambah masih ada beberapa pesanan yang harus selesai, dan walaupun Yixing yakin ia harus rela mengorbankam sedikit waktu tidurnya—itu tak masalah.

Asalkan pelanggan puas—seperti motto butik ini yang selalu dijunjung tinggi dalam budaya kerja disini oleh Yixing dan rekan-rekannya. Yixing menikmati pekerjaannya dan ia tak akan membiarkannya hilang begitu saja.

"Percayakan saja pada kami, karena kepuasan pelanggan adalah nomor satu bagi kami," Ia mengulas senyum berlesung pipi yang biasa ia tebar kepada pelanggan butik, meski sebenarnya dalam hati ia gugup setengah mati karena ditatap selekat itu oleh sepasang bola mata hitam yang kelewat mempesona. "Silahkan duduk dulu Tuan... _eum..."_

"Kim Joonmyeon," balasnya spontan, peka terhadap nada tanda tanya di kalimat Yixing.

 _Ah jadi tuan tampan ini namanya Kim Joonmyeon_. "Tuan Kim, silahkan duduk, saya akan ambil peralatan saya untuk mengukur,"

Mendapat anggukan dari pelanggannya, Yixing bergegas, sedikit berlari untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Kehadiran Joonmyeon dan segala sorot matanya membuat Yixing jadi sulit bernafas saking kencangnya jantungnya berdetak. _Duh Yixing, tetaplah professional!_

Ia buru buru mengambil buku catatan dan meteran, sebelum benar benar menghadap Joonmyeon, Yixing berusaha mengipasi wajahnya yang bersemu dengan buku untuk menetralisir roma wajahnya.

Merasa sudah siap, Yixing berbalik badan dan melangkap menuju ruang depan. Mendapati Joonmyeon tengah duduk di sofa dengan kedua kaki disilangkan dan tangan bertumpu di atas lutut, layaknya seorang CEO perusahaan.

Yixing menegak ludah, terlebih saat ia bisa merasakan bola mata Joonmyeon menelusuri dan mengikuti pergerakannya, entah mungkin itu hanya sisi narsistiknya saja atau bukan.

"Tuan Kim, tolong Anda berdiri,"

Sang pelanggan tanpa berkata apapun menuruti. Ia bangkit dari sofa dan membiarkan Yixing mendekatinya dengan buku catatan, pensil, dan sebuah meteran tergenggam.

Ia menarik kursi kecil ke sisinya, meletakan barang barangnya disana, kecuali meterannya.  
"Saya meminta ijin untuk mengukur tubuh Tuan Kim—"

"Panggil saja Joonmyeon, tidak perlu Tuan Kim. Kurasa kita seumuran," ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Tipis—tapi mampu membuat Yixing kembang kempis. Duh, hatinya berdesir-desir.

"Baik Joonmyeon-ssi," Yixing patuh, mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Z-zhang Yixing," Pemuda China itu agak tergagap, sembari ia mulai mengukur dari bagian paling atas, bagian leher untuk kerah jas nantinya. Ia mengalungkan meterannya ke sekeliling leher Joonmyeon

"Bukan asli Korea?"

"Bukan, saya orang China, Tuan,"

Dengan Yixing yang tengah melingkarkan meteran di leher Joonmyeon—membuat jarak mereka terlampau dekat. _Terlalu personal_.Yixing bahkan bisa merasakan hembus nafas teratur Joonmyeon, atau mengamati sepuas yang ia mau detail demi detail parasnya yang seolah tanpa cela.

Sesaat Yixing terpaku. Tapi ia buru buru mengalihkan pandangan dan memfokuskan diri kala matanya tak sengaja bersirobok dengan Joonmyeon yang... entahlah apa arti sorot itu.

Tangannya sedikit gemetar, dan Joonmyeon yang tak melepaskan pandangan darinya sama sekali tak membantu. Yixing meraih pensilnya, kemudian mencatatkan besaran angka dari meteran.

"Tolong rentangkan tangan Anda Joonmyeon-ssi," pinta Yixing dengan sesopan mungkin.

Joonmyeon mematuhi instruksi, ia rentangkan tangannya. Yixing mengukur bagian kanan terlebih dahulu, mulanya perpotongan bahu, lengan lalu turun ke pergelangan tangan, barulah ia berpindah ke bagian sebelah kiri.

Asusminya benar, lelaki itu memang punya lengan kokoh dan kekar di balik bajunya.

 _Ya ampun Yixing apa apaan! Fokus!_

Baru pertama kali ini ia dibuat berdebar-debar hanya karena mengukur tubuh para pelanggannya. Sial...

Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, ia pernah kok melayani pelanggan yang memiliki tubuh lebih atletis daripada pria di hadapannya ini.

 _Tapi kenapa rasanya berbeda? Kenapa ia merasa ada sengat listrik yang mengaliri ketika jemarinya menyentuh lekuk tubuh Joonmyeon?_

"Ngomong ngomong kau pegawai baru? Baru pertama kali ini aku melihatmu,"

Yixing terjekut, tak menyangka sang pelanggan tiba tiba tertarik mengobrol dengannya, "Eum ya, saya baru bekerja disini lima bulan yang lalu,"

"Hmm pantas, aku memang sudah jarang mampir kesini selama beberapa bulan karena kesibukan," gumam Joonmyeon.

Jemari Yixing telaten menyentuh sekujur bagian torso lelaki berambut cokelat itu, mengukur dengan meteran, dan terus mengulang, sedetail mungkin tanpa kesalahan. Ia baru selesai mengukur bagian dada Joonmyeon saat ia mendengar lelaki itu menggumam rendah di bawah nafasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Tuan Lee ternyata punya pegawai semanis ini,"

Yixing terpaku. Jantungnya bertalu.

 _Tidak tidak, ia pasti salah dengar. Pasti!_

Tetapi melihat Joonmyeon yang menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas—sulit rasanya menganggap itu hanya sebagai halusinasi belaka.

Mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran itu jauh jauh, Yixing menunduk. Dengan suara seadanya— _dia gugup, tahu—_ Yixing mengultimatum, "Sekarang yang bagian bawah akan saya ukur,"

"Bagian bawah?" Joonmyeon mengangkat satu alisnya ke atas, binar binar jahil memancar disana, "Bagian bawah yang mana?"

Sadar jika Joonmyeon mengimplisitkan sesuatu, wajah Yixing memerah padam,

"K-kaki—tentu saja bagian kaki!" timpalnya panik, yang membuat Joonmyeon terbahak renyah _._

Bahkan tawanya pun begitu merdu untuk di dengarkan. Apa sih yang tidak menarik dari pria di hadapannya ini? _Please, Yixing tidak ingin jatuh cinta secepat ini pada pria itu.  
_

Dengan meteran masih tergenggam di tangan, Yixing berlutut tepat di hadapan Joonmyeon untuk mengukur bagian kakinya.

Dari posisinya kini, Joonmyeon dapat melihat Yixing dari pantulan cermin panjang yang ada di bilik—dan lelaki itu pun dibuat menelan ludah, lengkap dengan pipi yang mulai memberkaskan semu merah muda.

 _Damn._

Jika dilihat dari pantulan cermin, Yixing yang berlutut ini persis seperti sedang memberinya... _eum,_ pekerjaan meniup— _yeah, you know what_.

Ugh. Padahal pemuda itu hanya sedang fokus mengukur bagian pinggul dan pahanya. Pekerjaan yang lazim, polos, tak ada unsur provokatifnya sama sekali. _Ah Joonmyeon, memang dasar pikiranmu saja yang terlalu kotor!_ rutuknya dalam hati.

Joonmyeon tidak tahu saja kalau Yixing juga tengah memikirkan hal yang kurang lebih sama—meskipun dari luar ia tampak tenang tenang saja, dengan beberapa kali menuliskan ukuran tubuh Joonmyeon ke buku catatannya.

Padahal dalam hati ia tengah berkonflik dengan sisi iblis dan malaikatnya. Bernegosiasi untuk tak membawa Yixing ke pikiran-pikiran _ngawur_ dan asusila.

"S-sudah selesai,"

Seakan baru lepas dari jerat tali yang menyiksa, Yixing seakan baru bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Tak lagi perlu menyentuh tubuh Joonmyeon dan berada sedekat itu dengannya, ia merasa lega. Tapi kenapa di sisi lain masih ada separuh dalam dirinya yang tak rela? _Gila. Yixing sudah dibuat gila.  
_

Yixing kembali memungut catatannya, membawanya ke tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menarikan gores pensilnya ke permukaan kertas, membubuhkan catatan catatan kecil, "Eum.. apa warna yang Anda inginkan untuk tuxedo Anda?"

Joonmyeon mengurut dagu, "Tema pernikahannya sih berwarna putih,"

"Putih, _noted_ ," Yixing menggumam, kepalanya terangguk-angguk dengan jemari menari di atas kertas catatan, "Lalu apakah ada permintaan khusus tertentu untuk tuxedo Anda?" Ia mengangkat wajah dari bukunya, untuk yang kesekian kalinya dipertemukan dengan binar aneh yang berenang renang di bola mata. Tak terbaca, tapi begitu memerangkap jiwa.

"Tidak, kurasa tidak ada,"

"Baiklah, kurasa itu dulu," Yixing mengulum senyum, memperlihatkan cekungan kecil yang terbentuk di pipi kanannya dengan elok, "Anda bisa kembali untuk mengambil suits Anda minggu depan tanggal..." ia melirik kalender, "tanggal 21, kami pastikan semua akan siap,"

Joonmyeon mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak,"

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa Joonmyun-ssi," Yixing mengetuk dahinya dengan ujung pensil, "Bolehkah aku meminta nomor telepon Anda?" tanyanya dengan penuh urgensi sekaligus antisipasi.

Mendengarnya, alis Joonmyeon langsung terangkat tinggi. Yixing yang baru menyadari kalimatnya berubah gelagapan, buru buru ia meralat perkataannya, "M-maksudku tentu saja untuk keperluan konfirmasi pesanan Anda. Bukan untuk yang lain, sungguh saya bukan tipe modusan kok—m-maksud saya..."

 _Dari sekian kalimat yang bisa dia utarakan, kenapa harus itu?_ Mulutnya memang suka kebiasaan melanturkan hal yang tidak-tidak setiap ia gugup.

Yixing merona malu. Ronanya makin menggelap kala suara kekehan geli Joonmyeon turut mengiringi.

"Tidak apa santai saja, sini kemarin tanganmu biar aku tuliskan nomorku," pinta pemuda itu.

Yixing mengernyit, "Kenapa tangan? Saya ada kertas kok,"

"Tidak perlu, kemarikan saja tanganmu,"

Menuruti Joonmyeon, Yixing lantas mengulurkan tangan—yang detik itu juga langsung disambut oleh dekap tangan lelaki itu yang hangat nan tegas. Tangan itu menyangga punggung tangannya dengan hati hati, sementara tangan yang lain mengambil pena dari saku untuk menggoreskan tinta ke permukaan telapak tangan Yixing.

Mati-matian Yixing menahan suara apapun yang hendak mendesak keluar dari tenggorokan karena sensasi ujung bolpoim yang menggesek kulit.

Joonmyeon telah selesai menulis di telapak tangannya, melepas tangan Yixing dari genggaman dan menyelipkan penanya kembali ke saku kemeja casual-nya. Ia tersenyum, "Aku pamit dulu, dan Yixing..."

Yixing menoleh, membuat titik obsidian kembar itu bertemu dengan kolam hazel yang tak kalah memabukan,

"Senang bertemu denganmu,"

 _Aku juga senang, Tuan Kim, ammat sangat senang,_ "tentu saja, senang bertemu denganmu juga Joonmyeon-ssi,"

Begitu lelaki itu benar benar telah melangkah keluar, Yixing baru berani melihat ke arah telapak tangannya. Senyumnya terukir indah membaca sederet kata yang tersusun ala kadarnya disana,

.

.

 _+8201068715_

 ** _K.J_**

 ** _U have a really cute dimple btw ;)_**

.

.

.

Profesionalisme adalah sesuatu yang vital dalam setiap pekerjaan. Termasuk tidak mencampur adukan perasaan pribadi ke dalam urusan kerja, bahkan untuk pekerjaan desainer sekalipun.

Tapi entah kenapa Yixing sulit sekali memghilangkan perasaan subjektif ini pada Joonmyeon—yang notabene merupakan pelanggan butik milik bosnya.

Yang sedari tadi menaungi pikirannya hanyalah Kim Joonmyeon. Wajahnya, senyumnya, bahkan sekedar catatan kecil 'you have a really cute dimple' lengkap dengan emoticon— _eum, genit?—_ yang ia tinggalkan di telapak tangan Yixing.

Pensil HB diangkat, dan Yixing terdiam mengamati buku sketsanya, Yixing memutuskan lembur, sengaja membawa beberapa desain suits pelanggan ke apartemennya dan bertekad untuk menyelesaikannya malam ini juga.

Dan ketika jam menunjuk angka 00.50, Yixing kini tengah berkutat dengan sketsa terakhir.

Sketsa setelan jas milik Kim Joonmyun.

Sketsa suits itu hampir selesai—jas slim fit suits yang rencananya ia akan buatkan dengan bahan cottom berkualitas tinggi—Tuan Lee sendiri yang memberinya titah itu.

Tuxedo itu berwarna putih dengan lapel hitam, kemeja putih, lengkap dasi kupu kupu yang juga berwarna hitam, berikut dengan kancingnya. Dipernis dengan sebuah bunga lily aster tersemat di saku jas dan celana panjang dengan warna serupa.

Ujung pensil menggores dengan lihainya dan tanpa sadar, Yixing telah mengambar wajah Joonmyeon disana— tak lupa dengan senyumnya yang memikat hati. Yixing menggigiti bibir.

"Tunggu. Kenapa aku harus menggambar wajahnya segala sih?" erangnya frustasi.

Seumur umur Yixing tak pernah sampai repot repot menggambar detail wajah pelanggannya, tapi kali ini— _ugh._ Yixing menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur di belakangnya, mendengus. Sementara pandangannya menerawang ke arah langit langit.

 _Sadarlah Xing._

Joonmyeon itu kan hanya pelanggan. Lagipula kau ini juga hanya pegawai biasa, sedangkan Joonmyeon pasti berasal dari kalangan berada—ia kan kolega dekat Tuan Lee. Tentunya bukan orang sembarangan kan?

Mau sampai kakak sepupunya, Wu Yifan jadi pendek pun, kau tidak akan pantas bersanding dengan lelaki seperti Joonmyeon. Alih alih menjadi pacarnya.

Tapi... mengingat sederet kalimat yang ditinggalkan Joonmyeon di telapak tangannya... bukankah itu bisa menjadi implikasi kalau Joommyeom mungkin saja tertarik padanya?

Tapi bisa saja Joonmyeon hanya main main saja sih, siapa yang tahu isi pikiran lelaki itu?

Mendengus sekali lagi, Yixing akhirnya mencoba menutup mata.

.

Dan bukan sebuah keterkejutan berarti tatkala wajah lelaki itu yang _lagi-lagi_ , singgah menemani buah tidur Yixing.

.  
.

.

"Kau hanya sendirian disini?"

Itu adalah hal pertama yang ditanyakan Joonmyeon begitu Yixing menyambutnya di ambang pintu butik.

"Sebenarnya bersama Tuan Lee, tapi beliau sedang ada _dealing_ dengan supplier kami," ia mempersilahkan Joonmyeon untuk menyamankan diri di sofa, "silahkan duduk, saya akan mengambilkan pesanan Anda,"

"Tidak perlu seformal itu padaku Yixing, bukankah kita sudah sepakat di pesan singkat kemarin?" ujar lelaki itu sementara ia menyamankan diri.

Yixing menundukan kepala untuk menyembunyikan semu pipinya.

 _Ah oh iya benar._ Dia dan Joonmyeon memang menjadi lebih sering bertukar pesan, walau awalnya memang hanya untuk keperluan konfirmasi pesananan, tapi kemudian pesan itu merembet kesana kemari.

"Eh iya maaf, tapi memang sudah kebiasaan begini," Yixing menggaruk tengkuk, "A-aku ambilkan dulu pesanannya ya," Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Joonmyeon, Yixing pergi meluncur ke ruang utama, menyebrang ruangan untuk menghampiri etalase yang menggantung tuxedo Joonmyeon.

Dengan sebuah senyum merekah yang menghias lepas, Yixing menenteng pakaian itu menuju ke ruang depan, "Ini pesanan Anda, Joonmyeon-ssi,"

Yixing memamerkan tuxedo berdominasi warna putih itu ke hadapan pelangannya yang menunggunya dengan sabar di sofa. Joonmyeon bangkit berdiri, mendekat ke arah Yixing untuk mengamati detail demi detail setelan tuxedo yang akan dikenakannya di pesta pernikahan sahabatnya lusa,

"Wow, ini sangat..." Joonmyeon mengerjap, takjub, "wow, ini _indah_ ,"

Pujian dari pelanggan memang sesekali Yixing terima, tapi entah kenapa baru kali ini yang terasa begitu berkesan, jantungnya berdentum tak terkendali karenanya. "T-terima kasih banyak—ah, apa Joonmyeon-ssi ingin mencobanya?"

"Tentu," Joonmyeon mengangguk setuju. Yixing membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman, "Mari ikuti saya,"

Seperti biasa, Yixing akan membawa pelangannya ke depam sebuah bilik bertirai untuk mencoba pakaian mereka. Sementara Yixing menunggu di luar, menyibukan dirinya dengan membenahi jas jas yang membalut mannequin di sisi ruangan, sesekali menyingkirkan kain kain tak terpakai ke tempat lain.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?"

Yixing memutar tubuh,

.

...dan sedetik kemudian ia memaku.

.

 _Holy sh—_

 _._

Kedua matanya tak memandangi Joonmyeon yang berdiri di depan bilik, mengenakan setelan tuxedo yang Yixing rancangkan untuknya.

Tuxedo itu benar benar terlihat sempurna membalut tubuhnya. Seperti benar benar tercipta untuknya.

Yixing tahu jika kharisma seorang pria akan memancar ketika ia mengenakan jas atau tuxedo—tapi ia tak pernah tahu kalau kharisma itu bisa naik hingga puluhan derajat. Joonmyeon benar benar mempesona hingga Yixing nyaris kehilangan kata kata.

Ia mulai ragu akan kepercayaannya yang kekeuh mengatakan ia tak punya _kinks_ pada lelaki bertuxedo.

Bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan gejolak dalam tubuhnya yang menari nari untuk direalisasikan, gairah yang tiba tiba datang memuncak hanya karena melihat Joonmyeon?

Entah dapat keberanian dari mana, Yixing mendekati lelaki itu dan berdiri di hadapannya. Yixing mengulurkan tangan, membenahi kerah tuxedo Junmyeon yang sedikit terlipat.

"Tampan, sangat tampan..." gumamnya tanpa sadar. Ia menusuri kerah berwarna hitam itu dengan jari jemarinya, hingga sampailah tangannya bertemu di atas dada Joonmyeon. Perasaannya saja atau bukan tetapi mungkinkah detak jantung pria itu pun ikut memburu seperti miliknya?

Sekali lagi, desir itu datang kala sepasang manik hitam bertukar pandang dengan sepasang hazel.

Persetan dengan apapun, Yixing menghentakan kerah pria itu untuk membawa bibir mereka bertemu.

Kedua bibir bersentuhan, memimbulkan letup sensasi tak terkira. Yixing tenggelam dalam euphoria, melampiaskannya dengan remasan hati-hati di ujung kerah tuxedo rancangannya untuk Joonmyeon.

Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang meletup-letup menyenangkan, terlebih merasakan jari jemari lelaki itu melingkari tengkuk dan pinggangnya untuk menariknya makin dekat. Yixing membalas penuh determinasi, kini tangannya merambat untuk menangkup rahang tegas lelaki itu untuk merasakan lebih dan lebih. Sapuan lidah berubah menjadi gigitan kecil.

Bibir terbuka dan sesuatu yang lembut menelisip masuk diantara dua bibir yang saling bertaut untuk mengecap ekstasi. Kebutuhan akan oksigen menginterupsi dan mau tak mau kaitan dua bibir itu terlepas.

Yixing membulatkan mata menyadari apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Nyaris ia mundur teratur kalau saja tak ada tangan Joonmyeon yang menahan pinggulnya,

"Aku—maafkan aku, astaga—"

"Kenapa harus minta maaf kalau kita sama sama menikmatinya?"

"A-aku... tapi tetap saja aku seharusnya tak melakukan itu, aku kelepasan," ia menggigit bibir, "aku tidak tahu apa yang merasuki diriku, tapi melihatmu setampan itu dengan tuxedo mu. _You look so beautiful_ , dan aku tiba-tiba ingin mendekap dan menciummu,"

Joonmyeon terkekeh mendengar akuan polos Yixing, "Hmm apa kau punya semacam kink dengan pria bertuxedo?"

Yixing tersentak, bola mata membulat. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Jadi memang benar?"

"Tidak benar!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung buktikan saja?"

"Tunggu—apa,"

.

Yixing sama sekali tak mengantisipasi hal ini.

.

Tiba tiba saja tubuhnya di dorong ke dalam bilik yang tadi digunakan oleh Joonmyeon. Dengan posisi Joonmyeon tepat di belakangnya, menahannya. Nafas membelai tengkuk, sedang pipi Yixing berkontak dengan permukaan cermin kamar ganti.

"Mengetes teorimu itu..." bisik lelaki itu dengan membubuhkan kecupan kecupan seringan kupu kupu di lehernya, "Bagaimana kalau kita membuktijan sendiri, apa kau benar benar memiliki _suits kink_ atau tidak,"

Yixing tergagap, "C-caranya?"

"Lihat ke cermin," ia mengarahkan kepala Yixing ke cermin, membuatnya melihat ke pantulan diri mereka yang saling mendekap, punggungnya dengan dada Joonmyeon. Dari pantulan cermin, Yixing juga bisa melihat Joonmyeon menelusuri lehernya dengan ujung hidungnya, bahkan seulas seringai Joonmyeon yang makim melebar kala ia berbisik,

"Kau tidak punya janji dengan customer lagi kan?"

"Tidak, tapi— _ah—"_

"Lihatlah ke cermin, dan saksikan bagaimana aku memuja tubuhmu..." Joonmyeon dengan berani menggigit daun telinganya,"tanpa aku melepaskan tuxedo ini dari tubuhku, kau mengerti?"

"T-tapi nanti tuxedo-mu kotor—"

"Aku masih harus melaundry-nya juga bukan?"

"Iya tapi— _ugh,_ "

"Hush, apa kau lupa motto butik Tuan Lee, Zhang Yixing?"

Yixing menegak ludah, "Kepuasan pelanggan adalah nomor satu," gumamnya dintara desah yang ingin mendera.

"Yeah... g _ood boy_ ," Joonmyeon memberinya kecupan di jugularnya hingga bibir itu perlahan merambat ke telinga, "Maka dari itu..."

Sekali lagi ia menggigitinya, membisikan komando itu dengan hembus nafas yang menggetarkan raga,

.

"...Puaskanlah aku,"

.

Yixing bergidik antusias,

" _With pleasure_ , sir."

.

.

Yixing tahu ia tak lagi bisa mengelak, karena yeah—kepuasan pelanggan adalah nomor satu, bukan?

.

Yixing hanya berharap, Tuan Lee atau siapapun tidak akan kembali ke butik dalam waktu beberapa jam ke depan.

.

.

.

 _Dan mungkin setelah ini, Yixing tak akan lagi mengelak jika ia memang memiliki kink terhadap lelaki bertuxedo—well, atau kink pada segala hal yang dikenakan Junmyeon, lebih tepatnya._

 **.**

* * *

 **end.**

hahaha, lagi lagi fiksi gaje, maaf ya kawan kawan sulay shipper, saya nyampah disini. Tiba tiba kepikiran aja ide ini dan langsung tulis aja.

Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca


End file.
